crystalkingdomroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter RedFeather
Name: Peter RedFeather Age: 18 Habitation: Celestia Personality: Young: He was very agressif and hot-tempered.He got offened quite easily and it all ends with a fight.Though he was very protective toward little children.And he still is,he doesn't want inocent children to be sad or bullied like he was,he does everything to avoid to the children the past he knew. Adult(18):His arrival in Celestia changed him a lot.He finally discovered his true personality: kind,caring,helpfull,brave but still protective.Though he can be really pissed off when people hurts one of his friends.Or when people call him: Kitty cat or carrot head. Strenghts/Talents: -His agility.He is very agile and fast moving.He can jump from tree bracnhes to branches with a spectacular balance and agility.He also can land on his feet from a high place,jumping far away and runs almost as fast as light. -His cooking.He was often alone at home because of his master's many travels so he had to cook food for himself many times which advantages his cooking. -His inability to get drunk.He can drink a lot of alcohols in a small time without getting out of control.Though the next day he's got a big headache . Weaknesses: '''-'''His feelings.But especially the persons he cares about.Peter is a very protective and caring person toward the others,he can get hurt easily by someone. -LEEKS.His worst nightmare,just the mention of leeks makes him shiver.Everytime he sees a part of meal with leeks he freezes immediately and becomes white as snow.He can't stand the smell neither the taste.Nobody knows why neither his own Master who raised him. -His ignorence.Cut from the outside world since his childhood Peter doesn't know much things from the social world.But since his arrival in Celestia he became more social and knows more thing about the world,thought he still doesn't know everything that a boy of his age should know.Flirt for example,forbidden by his own feelings he always kept his distances from girls.Because of a curse haunting since he saw the light of the day for the first time.Thought he flirts with girls now without knowing it.There prooves his ignorence again. -Water.He gets weak and tired at raining days and once in the water he panics cause he can't swim very well. Relationes: Jane:Childish friend but nice.Peter conciders her as a little sister,he thinks that her childish and joyfull side is sweet for a eightenn yeared girl.But he thinks she's got ehr reasons to act like that...Because sometimes she can act like a real mature adult and be serious.He doesn't know a lot about her but wishes to know her attentiones a little more. Reno:His first true friend.Reno is the first person Peter met in the palace for his first year of knight.He developped a tight friendship with him immediately,even if he felt quite uncomfortable that Reno called him 'RedFeather' at the beginning but is now used to it.They were both involved in a love triangle that hurted both.He didn't want to hurt Luna neither Reno..Thought they stayed close together no matter what.If Peter's sociality with other people wouldn't be that gullible he'd have a blind trust in Reno,Peter was always very careful with people and their emotions but he has faith in Reno and conciders him as a bigger brother.As his closest and best friend Peter would do anything to help him.Reno is also the FIRST PERSON that Peter confessed his secret about his curse,which means that he already has a big trust in him and he knows that Reno wouldn't benefits this secret to do what he wishes.Reno belongs to the persons Peter would give anything to help them. Luna: His everything.Luna is the first girl who didn't repulse him for what he truly is...A cat.He falled for her since the beginning thought tried to ignore these feelings to not make her suffer for what he truly is.But since she knows his secret and has no problem with it Peter feels more comfortable around peoples.She's also the first girl he has a crush on.Her rank as princess doesn't matter to him.Her personality and feelings is all what matters to peter.He just wishes her happiness,that's his first priority.Thought with the love triangle his love for her grew stronger and stronger everyday.Her curse however gave him the opportunity to confess his love for her,even if he wasn't that ready.But thanks to Reno's loyal help he finally confessed his love for her and surprisingly she confessed back.He seriously never thought Luna would ever love him back.Now he's happy with her and still would do anything for her.Because she's his everything and lover.Peter loves her over all and will always be there for you and totally understands her princess obligation,she is the perfect girl for him and he doesn't doubt a second for that. Jackson:Fellow knight as well as close friend.Peter thinks Jackson is a funny and joyfull man.The first time he met him was on the training grounds and Jackson immediately noticed Peter felt bad.There they went to the Tavern and talked,it helped Peter a bit and he was happy that he had someone to talk to about his love triangles problems,thought he wanted to keep it for himself.Peter really like Jackson and his positive side,thought he's quite worried about his problems of getting durnk,but he saw that Jackson can deal with it so he doesn't worry anymore.Peter will be there for Jackson if he needs him,he's a good friend and a fellow knight as well. Iris:Game mate as well as close friend and fellow knight.Peter really likes Iris' funny and tomboy side.He also has a telepathie look relation with her.They can both read the emotions or attentiones of each others facial expression.A big advantage.Thought Peter has no idea how it came to this 'ability' just uses it in proper situationes.Iris is a great friend and fellow knight for Peter. Loki: Dark mage and traitor.Peter never liked or trusted Loki.He always thought Loki fires or destroys something for fun and looks like he was right about that...After Taran's kidnapping Peter sweared to himself to bring him back safely and kick Loki's ass for hurting not only Taran,but Mia too. Neal:Warned prince.Peter never really liked Neal.He didn't like the way he traited Luna the first time they met.Not only he was like a glue on her shoe but he also flirts with other princesses.Peter didn't stand this infidelity but a part of him was happy that he leaved Luna alone.He may be nice to him and leave Luna alone that doesn't make him a friend of Peter. Darius:Mystery king.Peter has mixed feelings toward Darius.At first Darius seemed cold to him,he thinks it may have a relation with his crush on his daughter.But after that he was nicer to him and even friendly.Which confused Peter a lot.But since he knows that he's the father of the little Elina he's more protective toward the royal family.Peter will always stay loyal to him and his family even if he still feels suspicious about him. Queen catherine: Wise and gently queen .Peter is very proud to have a queen like her ruling over the land he lives in.She's soft,caring,gently and a perfect mother.Peter has faith on her and her family,even if he's still a bit suspicious about her husband Peter wont hesitate to jump on the first ocation to help her or her daughters. Jim: Fellow knights and hope.Peter always believed in Jim to have knights capacities,and he still does.He didn't talk very much to him but already noticed a funny and friendly side of him.Peter would like to be Jim's friend and train with him in the following days.He'd be also ready to help him with everything. Esmeralda: Fellow and mother knight.Peter really likes Esmeralda.She's caring,funny,brave and helpfull.Her suggestions as woman really helped him to make a present for Luna.She's also a great friend and game mate.Thought he wants to know more about his friend.Peter will never forget the pillow fight with the other knights where Esmeralda just starred and sometimes threw a few of pillows with.Peter thinks she's a great person tha tneeds to be kept safely. Alice: Precious little girl.Peter feels very protective toward Alice since he and Jackson found her on the streets.He can't see children beeing unhappy,he thinks that children needs happiness and joy in their young lives until the teenager period.He thinks Alice is a beautiful and cute little one that needs affection.Peter conciders her as a little siter and almost as a daughter,he would do anything to make her happy and make her young years unforgetfull. Chrissy: same as Alice Baldwin: Arrogant but loyal fellow knight.Peter quite likes Baldwin,thought his manners of beeing arrogant with his friends because he thinks he's a better knight as them kinda makes him upset.But especially his never endless fight with Jackson,Peter wants harmony in the knight group and not a fight between them.He tries his best to calm them down but looks like they want to deal with it alone so Peter lets it go,thought if violence enters he doesn't hesitate to come in and stop it.Peter thinks Baldwin is brave and loyal indeed,but he wishes also that Baldwin respects the others a little more and would like to train all together. Backstory Found in a forest.The sixth day of his life.With only a red sprakling feather.Abandoned by his own mother Peter was found by a brave and caring karate Master who adopted him.Peter grew in a little village near the forest up.He loved his Master as his own father and was happy for the first year of his lfie.But once joining school,problems begun.Children found out about his curse that himself didn't know.A girl around his neck,transforms him into a cat.The school directors immediately sent Peter away and he had to work as farmer boy for avoiding contact with girls.His Master tried another school for him where he went to college.However,Peter became very violent toward the others,beeing bullied and traited like dash since his childhood made him more violent and agressif.First reflexion about him turned into a fight.They had to call his Master to talk with him,and that's were peter decided to not concider him as a father anymore.He didn't want his Master to suffer or be upset about having a cursed son,so Peter pretented to not be his son anymore.Which of course hurted the Master but remained silent. But there was only one boy who talked to peter.He was a bit sick but Peter didn't care,it was his first friend.One day,Peter was keeping an eye on the cows,boys from his village wanted to make a joke and it turned into a chaos.They pissed the cows off and delivered them,Peter tried to calm them down but they simply ran like savages on him.He ran as fast as he could as he reached the village where the cows devastated it,screaming for help nobody moved a muscle to the poor little boy nearing the death closer and closer.Peter was finally able to finally avoid their way but watches with horror his little sick friend getting killed by the furious cows.Of course after that,he was the dark sheef of the village.Repulse for 'murder' and supernatural abilites: Agile like a cat,his eyes becoming smaller when he's angry,cats attracted to him,nobody loved him.And that,Peter understood it,nobody wanted to help him with the cows,he was the damned boy.The damned cat. The following month,Peter and his Master moved in Celestia in.Peter felt so happy to change his unvironement.Nobody knows about his curse,he can live happily here.But he promised to himself to not tell anybody the thing about his curse.Nobody. Peter grew his teenager years here up and rewarded by his hard training since his youngest childhood Peter became a knight of Celestia.Proud to serve the royal family Peter still kept his distance from girls,he didn't want the happiness to broke.Remorses are still haunting him but he tries hardly to forget them.And he still does. Peter was a reserved and shy person as he intigrate the knights circle.Thanks to kind people like reno,Jackson and Iris he felt more comfortable around others and even developped an affective relation with children.He really cares about them and wants to make them happy. The events in the Palace quite changed him.His first love,his first friends,his first responsabilities.However Peter feels suspicious about these events and keeps an eye on it protecting the people he cares without them to know it.